


There’s something tragic about you (something so magic about you)

by LightningFB1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Universe, Divine Light spell, F/F, I will because there will be more to come, i'm a sucker for some slow burn, let them have THE TALK you evil author, spoilers from c2e59
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningFB1/pseuds/LightningFB1
Summary: There is, of course, darkness, but that she can pierce with her eyes. There are demons and creatures with nothing but insidious intent, lusting for the blood of whichever living vessel they come across.Then, there’s light. There’s the fleeting flash of lightning in the sky, there’s the glowing orbs that Caleb puts out there for those unable to see through the veil of night, there’s the eerie green to the flames Fjord produces and the sparks flying in all directions as they ricochet against their enemies’ armor.And there's Beauregard.





	There’s something tragic about you (something so magic about you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll. This one is a prompt I got from @bloodyshadow1 from Tumblr.  
> Sorry about the title, I've been listening to this man way too long.  
> Remember you can drop by and say hi and send prompts if you want anything in particular.
> 
> Catch me gaymessonmain, always happy to meet new critters!

[@bloodyshadow1](https://tmblr.co/m4KXjkfyAwlXpASXYqeP0TQ)

>   
>  _If your still looking for beauyasha prompts. Yasha sees beau during their fight fight with the demons, glowing with divine energy from the wild mother, hands crackling with the storm lord’s lightning, still covered in dried demon blood from when she tore out the last demons heart. Then yashas heart goes pitter patter and she knows shes losing ground_

_  
_ Hope you enjoy, my dude. (;

 

* * *

 

In the time she has been with the Nein, Yasha has found out there is more to the world than she ever thought possible. There are flowers of every imaginable color with wild shapes to go with, there are as many shades of gray to choose from when it comes to morality as there are in the sky during the storm and there’s the rainbow after while she walks back, bloody and tired but enthusiastic, towards her new found family.

There is, of course, darkness, but that she can pierce with her eyes. There are demons and creatures with nothing but insidious intent, lusting for the blood of whichever living vessel they come across. And then, there’s light. There’s the fleeting flash of lightning in the sky, there’s the glowing orbs that Caleb puts out there for those unable to see through the veil of night, there’s the eerie green to the flames Fjord produces and the sparks flying in all directions as they ricochet against their enemies’ armor.

Right now, there’s a soft candlelight coming from ahead that’s getting brighter by the second, turning into blinding for a moment and then settling into a strong torch-like glow. It’s by no means faint but it doesn’t hurt her eyes anymore. It silhouettes Beauregard from some spot in front of her shoulders and it emanates a soft warmth that sings to Yasha’s blood. The pull is there, the urge to reach, but they’re in the middle of battle and the creatures salivating in front of them are not nearly as allured by it as she is. 

The rage is still building inside her chest and there’s a heaviness to her body she can’t quite shake. It’s easy, then, to blame that for the way her heartbeat has jumped into a frenzied staccato.

Beauregard leaps into action, trying and failing at decking the creatures, potentially as distracted as Yasha is by the recent developments.

Thank the gods for Fjord and Nott, because between Beauregard’s punches going wide and her sword strikes being somehow ineffective with her strength diminished, they could have been in more trouble than expected.

The rage has started to consume everything around her now, and she is finally starting to focus once more, distractions blurring in her peripherals. The one creature weakened by her friends falls into the fire and dissipates into ashes, but the sickly feeling is still holding onto her muscles.

It’s maybe because she’s actively trying to block the distractions that it hits like a boulder from a giant when another enemy lands right in front of Fjord. It looks ridiculous, that’s her first thought. Like a way too big insect from the swamp, but it strikes right after diving down and Fjord sinks to his knees.

The buzz of its wings almost makes her miss the crackling of lightning running along Beauregard’s knuckles. The electricity plays along her closed fists and once more, Yasha finds herself enthralled by the sight. It’s incredibly distracting as Beauregard moves through the wall of fire, seemingly disregarding the scorched ends of her robes and the way the flames lick her forearms while she delivers one blow after another.

Instinctively, Yasha closes her eyes and shakes her head, summoning the image of Zuala like she could somehow protect her from the feelings blossoming inside her ribcage. For a second, she expects to feel the pang of guilt she’s used to, but the face of Zuala she conjures is smirking in that way Yasha knows she did whenever she found something amusing and enticing. It doesn’t help her confusion and does nothing to temper the storm in her mind. If anything, it invigorates it.

The flashes illuminating the entire chamber they’re in as Beauregard punches and kicks finally die down. For someone as Yasha, used to fighting with metal and muscle, it’s always a good show watching the trickery her friends come up with. From holy flames to small unicorn-like-creatures, that’s always way more elegant than brutal slashing and hacking.

Yasha wants, again, to blame all of that for the way her attention seems to be diverted from the enemies here. But then there’s the splash of blood hitting rock and Yasha’s eyes search for Beauregard in a knee jerk reaction. A huge gash runs down her shoulder and there’s a nasty looking wound on the side of her face. She’s panting, although not heavily, and bleeding onto the ground beneath her. The red intensifies at the edges of Yasha’s vision as the back of Beauregard’s forearm wipes away the trail of blood and they both snarl in sync at the creature. In her rabid stupor, she almost misses the way Jester and Fjord fall unconscious, but there’s nothing she can do about that.

Only one thing. Get rid of the danger.

Caleb, Nott and Cadeceus make quick work on the remaining smaller pests and Yasha’s vision pinpoints on the one still standing on its long thin legs. She goes to swing and the creature dodges out of the way. The scraping sound of the sword against stone makes her grind her teeth together. Her second swing catches the creature and a bloody foam comes out of its jaws.

It turns towards the prone form of Fjord and Yasha grunts, she faintly hears Caduceus yell piercing though the fog of the rage. Weirdly enough, she can distinctly make out Beauregard’s very soft gasp, who is not much closer to her than Caduceus is. But she decides to ignore that for the time being.

When the creature tries to take a step away, the rage and fear combine and synergize and Yasha swings at it, gnashing a torn on its side and forcing it to stay put. Just in time for a boulder to be chucked its way and striking with enough force to pummel the hideous insect down. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Yasha registers the giant they brought along roaring something unintelligible as it hits.

The corpse hits a wall and falls into the water basin ahead, spreading its blood and tarnishing the crystalline depths.

It’s over. Yasha takes a moment to control the divine fury, breathing deeply, perfectly still, as her friends spread along the area to make sure no other creatures are lurking around. They have but a moment of peace to gather themselves.

Mismatched eyes blink blearily and sweep around, catching the form of a crouched Beauregard. Her still glowing hands are held up in the air as she nudges Jester awake with her elbow, almost like she’s scared of touching her with them.

Everything feels still a bit blurry as they sit together and Caduceus works his magic to restore their physical health.

The group huddle together, but maybe guided by a power too great to comprehend, because that’s better than considering it’s her own desire forcing her to do it, Yasha manages to sit next to Beauregard just far enough from the others to get some resemblance of privacy. There’s still a fair amount of blood splattered across her face from when she tried to wipe it clean after getting injured and she looks nothing short of intimidating like this. It stirs something deep inside Yasha’s belly, something she tries not to think about as she moves a bit closer and eyes her shyly.

“You—huh—there’s—,” her hand reaches forward, the back of two fingers gently tracing the cut along Beauregard’s jawline. Beauregard doesn’t flinch, but she’s frozen in the spot. With a mind of its own, the hand begins glowing dimly and a tremor runs down her spine when Beauregard lets out a sigh at the touch. The blood has dried and remains where it’s been smudged, but the skin beneath it is now healthy if a bit reddened. “I’m sorry, you had a—you were hurt.”

It’s lame and it’s a terrible way to excuse her behavior, because all of them are hurt, many more heavily than Beauregard. Not to mention they’re being healed by a proper cleric as they speak. Beau doesn’t seem to mind it, however, if the way she’s staring with wide eyes is anything to go by. It makes no sense, how her fingertips warm up immediately when knuckles covered in a sparkling sheen of magic touch the back of her hand.

“Yeah… got me pretty bad there,” there’s a smirk poorly hidden behind Beauregard’s words and Yasha can’t help but smiling a bit at being caught. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Yasha somewhat manages to reply without stuttering, glancing at Beauregard’s face to catch her grinning. The hand barely touching her face is covered by a wrapped one and they let them both fall to the side, still together.

Zuala’s image flashes back through her mind like a bolt of lightning, this time without need to summon it. The same curious look plays with the sharp angles of her face the second Yasha closes her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the healing magic and the hand clasping her own. Yasha tries to make sense of it, because it could very well be wishful thinking, but it looks like Zuala is accepting of this… thing… happening between them.

“We need to talk,” she listens to herself say and Beauregard’s eyes snap from their fingers to her downcast eyes. Yasha’s stomach lurches and she looks around. The rest of the party has scattered close by, probably trying to give them some needed privacy. They really need to talk about Zuala, they need to talk about whatever this is that’s going on between them. It’s a conversation that’s been long time coming. “When this is over. Tonight, maybe?” she clarifies, and Beauregard gives a hesitant nod and tries to pull her hand away. Yasha immediately hates the cool air touching her skin and without giving it much thought, catches the retreating hand. “You deserve my honesty.”

There’s a bit of surprise in the blue depths staring back at her, but Beauregard seems to get it together quickly enough, her hand resting on the ground between them with Yasha’s on top of it. She realizes she’s been gently tracing the lines of the receding glow on her knuckles.

“Tonight, then,” Beauregard agrees with a smile that causes the butterflies in Yasha’s stomach to wreak havoc. “I’m getting good at honesty myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the support, this community is amazing!


End file.
